


Not yet

by Coldflash_is_life



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldflash_is_life/pseuds/Coldflash_is_life
Summary: Buck wakes up after a night of drinking with an arm wrapped around him but he can't seem to remember who's arm it belongs too. He promised himself he wouldn't do one night stand anymore.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 17
Kudos: 292





	Not yet

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I thought about. I just finished binging 9-1-1 last night and now all I can think about is how much I want canan buddie. Fingers crossed.

Buck groaned slowly opening his eyes before squeezing them shut again as the harsh light coming from his bedroom window targeted him, the beam of light shining straight on his face. He groaned planning on rolling over on his other side to get away from the light but soon realised he couldn’t, an arm was slung over his torso. This was usual for buck maybe 3 years ago but he hadn’t woken up with a random girl in his bed since he had met Abby and after she moved away he didn’t fall back to his old ways he liked the new him. He tried to shake the arm off to be able to see who the arm belongs to but this arm was heavy. He’d normally be able to shrug it off so why couldn’t he now? Buck tried to remember what happened the night before, he’d gone out with his sister , Chimney , Eddie , Hen for food then Eddie had suggested they all go out for drinks because Christopher was staying over with his aunt that night. 

-Night before -

“Sorry I can’t, Karen is expecting me back.” Hen said, finishing her drink and putting a 20 dollar bill down to cover her food and drinks.

“Yeah me and Chim gotta head home too” Maddie said nudging Chimney 

“We do?” He asked her with a raised eye which got him a glare “Yes! We do. Sorry Eddie another time maybe?” He pulled out his wallet and put some money on the table to cover him and Maddie. 

"Guess that just leaves two" Buck smiled at Eddie and called a waiter over to their table and ordered another round for him and Eddie. 

-Present-

Buck tried to think past that but everything was a bit foggy after the other left them. He thinks he remembers them leaving the restaurant and going to a bar. Probably where he met the mystery arm.

As he tried to think he feels whoever this mystery arm belongs to behind him stir. They must be starting to wake up, Buck thinks which doesn't give him long to try and remember at least their name before he looks like a douchebag. He sighs trying again to roll over. The effort doesn't work only making the arm tighten around him. Buck decides it's now or never to make his move. He reaches down to where the arm is, pulls it off of him and rolls over in one swift move just as the mystery person opens their eyes. 

Oh.Shit 

-Night before -

Buck and Eddie stumble out of the bar laughing their asses off after killing Eye of the tiger on karaoke. 

"Dude I'm surprised the place isn't on fire after that performance" Eddie slurred his words. The both of them leaning against the other so they would fall down.

Buck groaned "ugh no please no fire not tonight" he threw his head on Eddie's shoulder "too tired" Eddie laughed and buck smiles at the sound. 

Somehow they manage to get to bucks house in one piece. Buck fumbles with his keys finally getting the door open and stumbling in "home sweet home" he threw out his arms and welcomes Eddie in who chuckled and walked straight to the kitchen getting two glasses out of the cupboard and filling them up with water handing one to buck and downing the other one himself already slightly sobering up

"Water? Really?" Buck holds the glass up and makes a confused face at the brunette 

"You will thank me in the morning" He says, pushing the glass to bucks lips and keeping it there until he has drunk at least half. 

"Happy?" Buck asks, placing the glass in the sink and wiping his lips. He decides to make his way up the stairs to get ready for bed but half way up he misjudged a step and nearly falls backwards but is caught by two hands on his waist.

"You okay?" Eddie rushes out.

Buck chuckles feeling his cheeks go red. "Yeah...thanks" he said looking down. Eddie holds him the rest of the way up the stairs once he gets to the top, Buck spins around and looks up at Eddie and smiles.

"What?" He raises an eyebrow confused. 

He feels this sudden sprout of confidence and he doesn't doesn't think, just acts leaning forward and pecking Eddie's lips. Before pulling back. A simple peck that he could blame on alcohol if he needed too.

Eddie was taken back literally almost taking a step backwards before realising they hadn't moved from the top of Bucks stairs so he instead takes a step forward into bucks space their chests flat together. Eddie turns his head to the side and raises his eyebrow again and smirks "You kissed me?" Eddie chuckles.

Buck gulped prepared for Eddie to laugh at him. He shrugged instead playing it off "yeah"

"Took you long enough" Eddie said and before Buck could even process what he'd just said he's kissing him but this time it's not a peck he's sliding in his tongue and pushing him up against the nearest wall.

-Present -

They both stare at each other wide eyes before sitting up straight. The night before coming running back only Buck cant remember if they had sex or not. He's up in his head staring into space trying to remember every second of last night when he heard..laughing yeah Eddie is finding this funny somehow?

"Glad someone finds this funny" Buck looked over to Eddie who was smiling at buck.

"It's just...I just" Buck gave him a strange look making Eddie continue " your face. It's cool man, it was just a kiss we can forget about it." 

"Oh" I guess that clears things up. Buck is surprised by how chill Eddie is about this whole thing "What if I don't want to forget it?" 

"Oh…" Eddie smiled wide. "Even better" They both laughed before Eddie reached over to buck and pulled him over into a kiss "Thought you regretted it" he mumbled against bucks lips.

"No…I was" Buck tried to talk through kisses "I was trying" it wasn"t working so he kissed Eddie once more before leaning back. "I was trying to work out if we did it or not...had sex" he admitted blushing.

Eddie laughed pulling buck back in for another kiss "Not yet"

Those words along making singles run through Buck's body.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this. Kudos and comments are much appreciated.


End file.
